No Envy, No Fear
by Macahol84
Summary: Under normal circumstances, you should not be here. Law-smart good-looking women become lawyers, not cops, and yet, here you are. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't own anything. Kind of sad that ABC is thinking of cancelling Castle.**

* * *

"Until tomorrow Detective," Castle smiled kindly.

"You can't just say night?" Kate winced at his smile.

"I'm a writer. Night is boring." Castle nodded his head confirming his statement. "Until tomorrow is more-" Castle paused thinking of the right word. "Hopeful."

"Yeah well, I'm a cop," Kate swallowed the lump in her throat. "Night." Kate turned and walked out of the precinct into the crisp spring evening. It was almost eleven thirty and there were only a few people out on the streets. Kate wrapped her coat a little tighter around her body as she started in the direction of her apartment.

Pushing her way through the front doors of the lobby, Kate smiled weakly at the doorman on guard. Her shoes let out a small click with each step she made as she walked across the cold tiles towards the elevator.

Kate stepped inside of the elevator and took the short ride to her apartment. The doors slid open revealing a stark white hallway. Walking to her apartment door, Kate reflected on her day. It had been long and tiring chasing a murderer all over New York City with Castle right behind her making wise cracks every few minutes. Lately he seemed to be trying extra to make her smile or laugh. Just thinking about him put a small smile of her face. Kate quickly shook these thoughts away as she slid her key into the lock turning it gently. She reveled in the small joy of hearing it click open knowing that her personal sanctuary was just on the other side of this door.

Kate walked inside and was greeted by her neighbor in her living room. An elderly woman that Kate had met during the first few days when she moved in. "Thank you Mrs. Gavet," Kate smiled weakly handing the woman and small bundle of money.

"No need sweetie," Mrs. Gavet quickly pushed it back towards Kate in a kindly gesture. "You keep it. Get yourself something nice." Mrs. Gavet smiled. Kate returned the smile and walked Mrs. Gavet to the door. Kate watched Mrs. Gavet walk down the hallway to the next door and disappear inside. Closing the door behind her Kate began locking the door making sure her sanctuary was completely guarded.

Satisfied she walked into her apartment and shed her coat. Hanging it on a hook by the door. She slid her hands into her pockets and wander through her apartment to a door that was ajar slightly. Kate pushed it opened gently and stepped inside.

She walked over to the bed and sat down thinking about her day once more. She mindlessly grasped the ring on her necklace as she looked away. Something stirred behind her. Kate quickly turned in the direction of the noise. "Mommy?" A small girl asked through sleep filled eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I couldn't decide where to cut the chapter off lol. Anyway on more important news, Castle's ratings went up a bit and now it is being considered for a second season =) yay!**

* * *

Kate smiled weakly trying her best to appear happy for her daughter's sake. "Yes, Johanna," She murmured tucking a strand of hair behind the girl's ear. Johanna smiled and closed her eyes once more resting her head on the pillow. "I'm home for now," Kate said with a sigh. Kate leaned over and place a gently kiss on Johanna's head before standing up and walking to her own room.

She walked into the empty room letting out a sigh. She wondered about Johanna's father. She wondered if he ever thought of her. Being a single mother was hard enough but having an on-call job didn't help much at all. Kate changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas. Slipping in between the covers she closed her eyes attempting to get a few hours of sleep. Her sleep was soon interrupted by her cell phone going off.

"Beckett," She groggily answered.

"You've got a fresh one Beckett," Montgomery replied into the phone. Kate sat up straight in bed.

"Yes sir." Kate nodded now fully awake. She walked down the hallway and stepped in Johanna's room giving her a quick kiss before leaving again. It was early morning so Kate called her daytime babysitter. Once everything was settled, Kate left.

Beckett arrived at the scene of the crime with Castle already there waiting for her. He greeted her as they walked down the hallway towards Esposito. Someone called out "Beckett's here" bringing Ryan out into the hallway to brief them on the new case. Ryan walked out into the hallway with his eyes watering and his nose all stuffy.

"What's with him?" Kate asked a confused expression etched on her face.

"Goose down. He's allergic," Esposito quickly explained. The case had been nothing new. In recent months many high string robberies had taken place. The past two however had become violent resulting in the death of the victims. That is what brought Beckett to the case.

"The victim's daughter called to say good night," Kate glanced in the direction Esposito had pointed. The pain on the young woman's face was one that Kate knew all too well. It had been almost eight years. Kate remembered being angry with her mom for not showing up at the restaurant. When she arrived at her parents home with her dad, they were greeted by Detective Raglin. He was the one who informed them. Tears had filled her eyes then and Kate could feel them beginning to sting now. After investigating the scene, Kate talked with the victim's daughter. She made a promise to the girl to find her mother's killer. Something that had never been done for her.

Kate had devoted all of her excess free time to working on the case. Ever lead seemed to be a dead ed. Kate was growing weary. There were road blocks everywhere she turned. The most recent was a warrant for the Metropolitan American Dance Theater. That was when Castle proposed his brilliant idea. They would attend the event as guests to bypass getting a warrant.

Kate was going to turn him down but the prospect of closing this case was too much of a temptation for her. She accepted Castle's invitation and left the precinct to prepare for this evening.

She entered her apartment shortly before four o'clock. Johanna would be home from school any minute. Kate picked up the phone and dialed Lanie's number. "Can you come over?" Kate asked her best friend. "I need your help."

"Yeah sure I'll be right over," Lanie said into the receiver as she grabbed her house keys and left her apartment. They lived in the same building only a few floors separating them. While Kate waited for Lanie to show up, she took a quick shower. Lanie knocked on the door a few minutes later and Kate gratefully let her in. "I don't know what to wear," she explained everything that had happened hoping Lanie would help her pick out an outfit. Kate had never gone to a high society event like this before and dreaded making Rick Castle look bad no matter how much he annoyed her.

"I don't have anything to ear Lanie!" Kate moaned starring into her closet wearing just her towel. Finally she gave up and grabbed all the dresses she owned turning around to show them off. Lanie gave her feedback on each of the dresses resulting in nothing suitable for this evening. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Lanie could you please?" Kate begged her friend. Lanie nodded her head making her way to the door.

"Yeah but you better not be wearing your prom dress when I return." She walked back into the room carrying a large box.

"Who was that?" Kate called out still in her closet.

"Delivery," Lanie smirked placing the box down. "Bibbity Bobbity Boo," She read the card to Kate.

"It's from _Him,_" Kate smiled sweetly opening the box to reveal a beautiful dress. Kate turned to Lanie with a look of guilt on her face. "Lanie do you-would you mind watching Johanna for me tonight?"

Lanie smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. You want me to watch her here or down at my place?"

"Whichever," Kate shrugged. She trusted Lanie with Johanna. She was the only person at the precinct that knew of her. "Thank you."

"No problem," Lanie turned and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. Kate quickly put it on and finished her make-up. Making her way out to the living room she saw Lanie and Johanna picking out a few movies.

"We're going to go to my place," Lanie explained glancing at Kate and then doing a double take. "Honey you look gorgeous."

"Are you going on a date mommy?" Johanna asked. Kate smiled gently

"No really sweetie. I'm going on an undercover mission. You're going to stay with Lanie. Be a good girl, okay?" Kate instructed the girl.

"Okay mommy." Johanna walked over and gave Kate a hug and kiss good-bye. Johanna looked up at Kate. "Be safe Mommy."

Kate smiled at her words. "I will baby," She turned her attention to Lanie. "Thanks again. If you need me, I have my phone. If you can't reach me and it's an emergency, call Ryan or Esposito. I'll be wired so I can communicate with them from inside."Lanie smiled and nudged Kate towards the door. "Now go Cinderella. Your prince charming is waiting." Kate glared at Lanie as she walked out the door. Lanie turned and came face to face with Johanna.

"Is that writer guy going with mommy?" Johanna asked innocently. Lanie thought for a moment.

"Yeah he is. He's the one who bought the tickets."

Johanna nodded. "I want to meet him one day."

"You want to meet Richard Castle?" Lanie questioned. Johanna's face became confused.

"Is that who my mommy's been working with?" Johanna asked with amazement. Lanie nodded her head.

"Yeah why?"

Johanna walked over to the bookcase. "Well there are two things. One is my mommy told me she was working with someone named Nick. And two," Johanna climbed on a chair near the bookcase pointing to a shelf. "Richard Castle is my mommy's favorite writer. She has all of his books." Lanie took a step closer to the bookcase. Every book lined on the shelf Johanna pointed too. Sure enough every book had the same name displayed on its spine.

"I'll be damned," Lanie whispered.

"Mommy says that's a bad word." Johanna snitched.

"Yeah and your mommy also tells me she doesn't like Rick Castle. I think she's confused." Lanie laughed. "C'mon let's go." And the two left for Lanie's apartment.

* * *

The evening went off without a problem. By early morning they had caught their guy. Kate sat at her desk finishing up the final paper work. Closing the file she walked it to Montgomery's desk and prepared to leave. Walking towards the door, Kate sent Lanie a text message letting her know she was on her way. Kate stepped out on the street. Her purse place in the crook of her arm, the dress from the previous evening draped over her arms and Martha's necklace carefully hidden under her shirt's collar.

"Nice work Detective." Kate turned and saw Castle leaning against the building with a decent black-eye. Kate tried her best to hold back her laughter.

"Pretty butch Castle," a small giggle escaped her. Castle's face brightened as he moved to stand next to her.

"I know, right?" He grinned proudly then noticed the dress in Kate's hands. "Can I give you a hand?"

Kate wanted to say "no" but she knew that it would be difficult carrying the dress and her purse and guarding the necklace all by herself. "Thank you Castle that's actually very _sweet of you."_

"_You sound surprised," Castle smirked. Kate thought for a moment. She was surprised but she couldn't let Castle know that._

"_It's just I never pictured you as the helpful type," Kate smirked as the began their walk to her apartment. It was almost eight o'clock by the time they reached her door._

"_Thank you again," Kate said with a smile. She glanced at her watch considering the time for a moment. "Would you like to come in Castle?" Kate asked hesitantly opening the door. Castle smiled._

"_I'd be delighted." He followed Kate inside to a moderately decorated living room with an adjoining kitchen. Kate placed her bag on the kitchen counter and saw a note. She assumed it was from Lanie letting her know that she dropped Johanna off at school._

"_You can just hang the dress in my closet. Would you like something to drink?" She asked walking to the refrigerator._

"_Water, I'm on duty," Castle mocked her response from last night before disappearing into her bedroom to hang up the dress. Castle returned a few minutes later with a confused look etched across his face. _

"_What's the matter Castle. Did you get lost?" Kate laughed bringing two glass cups filled with water over to the table._

"_No," Castle shook his head. "Did you know there's a small girl hiding in your closet?"_

_Kate's face went pale as she dropped the cups, glass shattering everywhere. "What?" Was all she managed to get out._


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: There are some spoilers in here for the next episode, Little Girl Lost. I'm giving you a far warning._**

**_

* * *

_**"Ouch!" Kate exclaimed looking at her hand that was now cut. Castle jumped moving closer to her.

"Here let me help you." He quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Kate's hand. After a few moments of silence Kate turned her full attention back to Castle.

"There's a girl in my closet?" Kate questioned confused. Castle nodded his head emphasizing his point.

"Yeah she's hiding in the back corner. I don't think she knew I was there though."

Kate looked at him for a second taking in what he was saying before she took off towards her closet. Slowly opening the doors Kate took a step forwards looking for any signs of a child. Kate spotted her in the corner with her knees brought up to her chest. "Johanna," Kate whispered letting out a silent breath of relief.

"Mommy?" Johanna asked her head snapping up to view who had entered the closet. Seeing her mother she quickly rushed into Kate's open arms. With tears in her eyes she looked up at Kate. "There's a man here. He came in the closet." Johanna tattled.

"Sh, it's ok baby. That's just Rick Castle. He was helping me. I told him to hang up the dress I wore last night here in the closet," Kate explained to her daughter while she stood up with Johanna in her arms. "Why are you home? Where's Lanie?"

"Lanie said she got a new body at work and it's Saturday." Kate mentally kicked herself for assuming her daughter was in school. She should have remembered which day it was. She walked with Johanna back out towards the kitchen. "Lanie said you would be home in a few minutes so I could stay here by myself. Is _he _still here?"

"Is who still here?" Castle asked from the kitchen where he just finished cleaning up the mess of Kate's accident. Kate bit her bottom lip not sure what to do.

"Sweetie why don't you go watch TV and give me and Mr. Castle a moment to talk," Kate suggest to the girl putting her down. Johanna shrugged her shoulders and walked to the living room. Castle could tell there was much to Kate's story and that she was slightly uncomfortable sharing all of it at the moment.

"Let me see your hand," Castle stated giving her some more time to sort out her thoughts. Kate glanced into his eyes silently thanking him for not interrogating her just yet. Kate unwrapped her hand and showed it to Castle. He grimaced at the sight. There were small bits of glass still inside of her cut. Castle carefully removed all of the pieces he could. "Well the good news is that you won't need stitches. But it will be sore for a few days. For the meantime I suggest plastic cups."

Kate scoffed. "Since when did you become a doctor?"

"Since I was a kid. I was always finding new ways to get hurt resulting in constant trips in and out of the emergency room. I was there so much I knew the doctors by their first names." Castle laughed.

"Some how that doesn't surprise me," Kate smirked. Her gaze traveled back to Johanna. "She's six and a half. One of the smartest kids in her class. Her name is Johanna," Kate said the last part so quietly Castle almost didn't hear it.

"Johanna, like your mother?" He questioned gently.

Kate's head snapped to look at him. "How did you-"

"Esposito gave me her file," Castle interrupted her. "It was right after we solved Melanie's case. I wanted to see if there was anything I could figure out," Castle confessed.

"And?"

"Nothing so far but I'm still hopeful," he stated sincerely. He turned his attention to Johanna silently studying her as she played. Her auburn hair fell in soft curls down her back. Johanna looked up at him and it was then that he noticed her green eyes. "She looks like you," he commented slowly tearing his gaze from Johanna to Kate. "Just a smaller version."

"Thank you," Kate smiled returning his gaze. Castle wanted to, no he needed to ask his next question.

"Who's her father?"

Kate looked down determining whether she trusted him enough. She had never told anyone who fathered her child. That was her absolute most personal secret. Kate looked into Castle's eyes and saw something different. She saw safety and compassion. "William Sorenson," She stated folding her hand on her stomach,

"Who is he?" Castle asked felling an ounce of jealousy rise up within him.

"Sorenson is an FBI agent. We met while in college when we received our Masters degrees from Columbia together," Kate explained. "We dated for six months before we broke up."

"Does he know?"

"Does who know?" Johanna asked walking up behind Kate.

"No one sweetie," Kate addressed her daughter. "What's up?"

"Can I have a snack?"

Kate chuckled at her daughter innocence. "Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yeah Lanie made me waffles," Johanna smiled sweetly.

Kate smiled back at her. "Go ahead," she patted Johanna on her backside as she hurried to the kitchen. Johanna went to a cabinet and selected what she desired. She walked pasted Kate and Castle giving him her best smile.

Kate waited until Johanna was out of ear shot. "No he doesn't know." Suddenly her phone rang. "Beckett/"

"We got a Beckett flavored one," Ryan announced into the phone.

Kate glanced at Johanna. "Where?"

"66th Street just off of First Ave," Ryan stated.

"I'll be there soon," Kate flipped her phone shut. "We got a new case," Kate groaned.

"What's wrong?" Castle asked concerned. "You usually like new cases."

"Johanna," Kate stated. "I can't leave her here by herself. And I just lost my weekend baby sitter last week."

"Alexis can watch her," Castle volunteered his daughter.

"No I can't impose on her like that. She probably has plans."

"Nonsense," Castle smirked pulling out his phone. "Hi Alexis, do you have anything planned for today? No? Great! Would you mind watching Detective Beckett's niece for a few hours? Splendid, we'll be there in a few minutes," Castle smiled victoriously as he slid his phone shut. "All settled. Alexis said she wouldn't mind at all. So we'll just get your coats and be on our way."

"Johanna's going to stay in your apartment?" Kate questioned unsure.

"Yeah I've got a ton of toys and there's plenty of room for her to run around. She'll have a blast," Castle grinned retrieving her coat for her. Kate and Johanna put their coats and followed Castle out the door to his car a few blocks away. Castle drove them to his apartment and introduced Alexis and Johanna to each other. Before departing again Kate gave Johanna instructions to behave herself. It took Kate and Castle a few minutes to arrive at the crime scene.

"What do we have Ryan?" Kate asked walking down the hallway.

"A real freaky one," Esposito stated meeting them at the door of the apartment. "Young woman, early twenties. Found dead in the yard-"

"Yard?" Kate stated following Esposito and Ryan. "A yard," Kate nodded her head seeing the fifteen by third lot. Lanie was crouched over the body as Kate and Castle approached. "So why is this one freaky? It looks like a regular scene."

"Look closer," Esposito stated smugly. Castle leaned forward studying the body. Kate followed his action.

"She looks like-"

"Like you," Castle interrupted Kate looking up at her astonished.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Any questions or comments don't hesitate to ask

* * *

**

The young woman lay on her back with her hand crossed peacefully on her chest. Her hair had been cut and colored to match the style in which Kate wore hers. The victim's lips were covered with ruby red lipstick.

"What do we know about this woman?" Kate quickly asked not waiting around for anyone else to comment on the look alike.

"Her name is Laurie Miragliotta. She became a citizen when she was younger. Her family lives in Jersey," Ryan rattled off glancing at the message he received containing her information.

"How far in Jersey?" Castle asked.

Ryan scrolled down the message. "West Milford."

"Detective?" Lanie called out. She had been silently investigating the body marking down notes.

"What is it Lanie?" Kate asked walking over to her.

"I found this in the waist of her jeans. I didn't think much of it until I read it." Lanie stated with a raised eyebrow. Kate took the note careful not to get too many of her fingerprints on it.

The note read: _She has your body. _Kate starred at the note not sure if this was indeed meant for her or just a weird coincidence.

"What's it say Beckett?" Castle asked walking up behind her. Kate showed him the note. "That's," Castle said drawing out the word. "Odd."

"We'll head back to the precinct and contact her family. Ryan, Esposito. You two canvas the scene. Castle, we're going on a trip to talk with the parents." Kate stated walking to her car. Castle followed behind her and took his residence in the passenger seat. The ride to West Milford was peaceful as they talked about Alexis and Johanna.

Kate parked the car in front of a moderately large split level home. There were a few cars in the driveway as she and Castle made their way up the steps to the front door. Knocking swiftly she waited until someone opened the door.

The door swung open revealing a woman in her fifties. "Oh hello," She said in a cheerful voice.

"Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. May we talk?" Kate asked holding out her badge. The woman stepped aside and lead Kate and Castle through to a living room

"Mrs. Miragliotta, when was the last time you spoke with your daughter Laurie?" Kate asked once they were seated.

"Uh Monday evening? Oh wait no, I talked with her real quick on Wednesday morning. Why is something wrong?" She asked fear creeping its way into her features. Kate let out a ragged breath.

"She was found early this morning murdered. Is there anyone you know of that would want to harm your daughter?" Kate gently questioned.

"Oh God I told her the city wasn't safe. No one would want to harm her. Everybody loved Laurie."

Kate nodded her head taking in the information. "Do you know where we might be able to get a hold of Marc Hong? We have records stating that he lived with your daughter but unfortunately he's on some sort of vacation from his job."

"Laurie's fiancée?" Mrs. Miragliotta asked.

"Fiancée?" Castle questioned.

"Yeah," Mrs. Miragliotta nodded. "They had just gotten engaged on Tuesday. That's why she called me on Wednesday. She wanted to tell me the news. Laurie said Marc was going down to Philadelphia for the weekend. He has family down there and wanted to see them."

"Do you have the address or a number that we can reach him at?" Kate asked.

Castle glanced at Kate. "Road trip?" he asked as they waited for Laurie's mother to return.

"Possibly," Kate stated taking the information from Mrs. Miragliotta. She thanked the older woman as they left the home and headed to the car. "Do you think that Alexis would mind watching Johanna that long?" Kate smiled inwardly. It felt nice to be able to talk with someone other than Lanie about her daughter. "She might want to go out with her friends."

Castle smiled as he listened to Kate worry about their daughters. He pulled out his phone and handed it over to her. "You can call her if you'd like." Kate looked at the phone and slowly took it from Castle. "She's number two on my speed dial." He instructed opening the car door. Kate waited patiently for Alexis to answer.

"Hello?'

"Hi Alexis, it's Detective Beckett."

"Oh hi Detective. Is everything alright? My dad didn't get hurt right?" Alexis asked.

"Oh no he'd fine," Kate quickly reassured her. Castle smiled knowing exactly what Alexis had asked. "Anyway I was wondering if you would mind watching Johanna a little while longer. Your father and I have to go to Philadelphia to look for a suspect. Ok. I promise I'll make this up to you. Alright. Yeah that's fine. Bye," Kate hung up the phone and handed it back to Castle who wore a confused expression. "They're going out to lunch. Alexis just wanted to check with me first before she told Johanna. She's so considerate."

"She learned from the best." Castle smirked. Kate started the car and they began their drive to Philadelphia. After a few minutes of silence Kate felt a gnawing question burning inside of her.

"What?" Castle asked snapping her from her thoughts.

"What?" Kate asked surprised.

"You have that look. The look that says you have something important on your mind but you don't know how to state it. So you think it over for a while and then come out with the perfect way of saying it."

"How long have you known me?" Kate asked amazed.

"That wasn't your question," Castle stated simply looking back at the road.

"Alright," Kate let out a sigh. "I was wondering why you told Alexis that Johanna was my niece, when clearly she's not."

Castle nodded understanding now. "Well I felt it was only fair for you to decide who knows. It's a trust thing. You trusted some people to be baby sitters for you. You trust Lanie. And recently, you trusted me." Castle looked over at her and gave her a sweet smile. "You can tell Alexis when you're ready." Kate smiled listening to him. When he wasn't trying to be obnoxiously annoying, Castle was quite the gentleman and very conscious of other's feelings. They continued their drive making simple talk about what they've each done with their own daughter.

"Mr. Hong, open up," Kate stated as she knocked on the door. A man in his early twenties answered the door.

"Are you Marc Hong?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Marc answered opening the door fully.

"Kate Beckett, NYPD. We have some news about your fiancée, Laurie." Kate stated silently judging him.

"Laurie? What happened? Is everything ok?" Marc asked his face filling with fear.

"She's dead. Police found her body early this morning. When was the last time you spoke with her?" Castle asked in a serious tone. Kate turned slightly to glare at him. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be interrogating a possible suspect.

"Um-we uh-we talked on Thursday evening before I left. My dad had called me early Thursday morning. My mom's been sick for a while, he thought that this was it. Laurie was supposed to come down today." Marc explained leading them into the house. Kate nodded listening to his story making a mental note to check his phone records to confirm his alibi.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to harm your fiancée?" Kate asked gently. Marc thought for a moment before shaking his head no. Kate let out a frustrated breath when her phone rang again. "Beckett."

"We've got another one," Esposito stated into the phone.

Kate's eyes widened with surprise. "Where?"

"East 75th Street," Esposito explained.

Kate's brow furrowed as she stood up. "Alright we're on our way. I want you guys to start canvassing." She shut her phone and turned to Marc. "Mr. Hong, I'm sorry for your loss but we've got to get back to New York now. We'll keep you updated on the case as we go along."

Castle followed Kate out of the house and back to the car. "There's a new body isn't there?"

"Yeah, Upper Manhattan," Kate stated getting on the Pennsylvania turnpike.

"Oh boy," Castle grinned rubbing his hands together in an excited manner. Kate rolled her eyes and continued concentrating on the road. Two hours later Kate arrived at the scene with Castle.

"Sorry Lanie, we were investigating a suspect," Kate apologized walking into the town house. "What do we have here?"

"Teenager. I'm guessing around eighteen maybe nineteen years old," Lanie stated. "This was found in her hand." Lanie handed Kate a rolled up piece of paper.

Kate opened the scroll and read the words that followed. _She has you face Detective_. Kate shook off the fear that had crept into her mind. "What happened to her?"

"Strangled by her necklace," Lanie stated pointing to a mark on the victim's next. "Only the one she's wearing now, is not the one that was used to kill her. The chains are different thicknesses." Lanie used her pen to point on the body. Kate studied the body and felt an eerie chill run down her spine.

"What is that necklace?" Kate asked pointing to the victim. Lanie reached over with her gloved hand and gently pulled the rest of the chain out from underneath the victim's shirt. At the base of the necklace was a class ring, one that resembled Kate's mother's ring.

* * *

_Remember Reviews = Love_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Things will be getting intense soon and I may have to up the rating. But for now enjoy =)**

* * *

Castle watched Lanie pull the necklace out. This case was getting creepy. Immediately he discretely slipped his hand into Kate's. He gently squeezed her hand giving her silent support. Kate turned her attention to the other detectives.

"You canvassed the scene?" Kate asked bluntly as she stood, hiding behind her professional manner so no one would see how scared she truly was. The two detectives nodded their heads.

"Processed every inch," Ryan stated.

"And sent it back to the office," Esposito followed up. "Everything's waiting for you on your desk."

"Thank you," Kate nodded. "Let's go Castle." Castle quickly followed Kate and together they walked out the door. Making their way back to the precinct, neither spoke a word. Castle's silence was out of consideration. He knew Kate well enough to know this case was putting a strain on her. Kate was silent as they strode down the hallway making their way to her desk. Shedding their coats, each began to gather the materials needed to set up the cases. Castle studied the array of files on Kate's desk while Kate retrieved the murder board and brought it closer to her desk. There seemed to be three or four files for each of the two victims.

"Alright Castle, what do we know so far?" Kate asked breaking the silence. Rather than worry about recent events, Kate was going to work her hardest to close this case and move on.

Castle flipped through some files and pulled out pictures of the victims. Kate began arranging them on the board. "So far we have Laurie and mystery vic," he stated handing her the pictures of the two girls.

"Mystery vic? We don't know who she is?" Kate asked pinning the pictures to the corners of the board.

"No hold on," Castle said walking up to the board file in hand. "Here. Her name is Cara Rafter. Nanny to the Fuschetti family. Their daughter, Savannah, is in the second grade. Cara was a college student at Berkeley." They spent the next few hours at the board adding information about each victim. Kate took a step back staring at the board.

"I don't get it," She groaned frustrated. Castle sat at her desk. The office was quiet. Everyone else had gone home for the day.

"Kate, it's almost eight o'clock. Why don't we head home. It's been a long day. I'll make us some dinner and who knows maybe after we eat we'll be able to think of something plausible," Castle suggested.

Kate continued to stare at the board. "Not until we have a lead to go off of. Where did Cara come from?""Connecticut."

"And Laurie was from Jersey. Where did Laurie go to school? Maybe the vics knew each other."

Castle sighed under his breath as he looked over Laurie's case file. "Montclair University. Received her Master's degree from Berkeley." Kate spun on her heel intently starring at Castle.

"When?"

"Same year Cara graduated middle school. There's no way they met in college."

"There has to be some way they're connected," Kate stated getting even more frustrated. Castle walked over to her and gently rubbed her shoulder. When Kate didn't push him away he began massaging both shoulders.

"Hey, don't worry okay? We'll find the person responsible for all of this," he whispered close to her ear. Kate smiled weakly and stepped out of his massage walking closer to the board.

"There has to be something we're missing."

Castle went back to her desk and looked though the files some more. Opening one his heart sank. "Kate, can we go now?" He asked holding the file open for her to see.

Kate turned around to look at Castle. In his hands was a file filled with pictures and a typed note. Kate looked closer at the pictures and was astonished to see they were all candid shots of Johanna playing at the park, at school, and walking into their apartment building.

"The note says _'She has your everything'_ Kate," Castle stated concern evident in his voice. Fear crept into Kate's heart and tightened her throat as she looked up at Castle. It was then that he noticed the tears that were delicately balanced on Kate's eyelashes just waiting to fall. Castle place the file back on the desk and parted his arms. Kate shook her head and she tried to hold back her tears. Biting her bottom lip she stepped into Castle's arms as her tears fell. "Sh, it's going to be okay. Nothing will happen to her," Castle whispered into Kate's ear. Castle waited until Kate's sobs and quieted before he spoke again. "C'mon let's go home." Castle suggested grabbing their coats but kept an arm still wrapped around her shoulders. Kate nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

_A/N: Oh and May 19th ABC announces which shows are picked up for the '09/10 season =)_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.

As they walked out, Castle never let Kate out of his grasp nor did she try to leave. Arriving at the car, he realized that he wouldn't be able to safely drive them back to his apartment the way they were now so he settled for holding her hand. Kate was uncharacteristically quiet throughout the ride. She stared out the window as her thoughts drifted. Castle knew she was thinking about Johanna and truth be told so was he. Who could possibly be after her? Every so often Kate would unconsciously squeeze his hand but Castle didn't mind.

Parking the car and breaking their grasp for a few seconds, Castle and Kate quickly got out of the car and found each other's arms again. They walked to the elevator in silence. Kate still hadn't spoken since Castle showed her the file. He didn't expect her to continue with her brave façade once Johanna was targeted.

Sliding his key into the lock, Castle guided Kate into the apartment and brought her to the living and had her sit down. "You can stay here, I'll going to start dinner," Castle stated and before he could register his actions, kissed her temple. Making his way to the kitchen he noticed Kate seemed to be in two parts right now. Her mind and body on different tracks.

After a while Kate got up and walked to Castle in the kitchen. "Where's Johanna?" She asked her thoughts still plaguing her.

"She's probably with Alexis in the playroom." Castle wiped his hands on a towel and removing a pan from the stove. "Here I'll show you where to it is," He said taking her hand in his again. Together they walked down the hallway to the playroom only to find it empty. "Hm, that's strange."

Kate looked at Castle confused.

"Let's start checking the rooms," Castle said moving through the apartment with Kate right beside him. They walk through the apartment checking everywhere before finally coming upon Alexis in Castle's office sitting on the couch.

"Sweetie, where's Johanna?" Castle asked gently with Kate peeking over his shoulder. Alexis looked up from her text book and smiled at the two adults. "Well after we went to lunch we came back here and played laser tag, video games, dress up, and even had a tea party," Alexis stated.

"But that doesn't answer where she is," Castle said as he stared at Alexis. "We've looked everywhere. We can't find her."

"That's because she's in here," Alexis smiled walking over Castle's chair. Kate and him exchanged confused glances as they walked further into the room. "I offered any of the other bedrooms to her," Alexis gently spun the chair at Castle's desk to reveal Johanna sleeping in a curled up ball. "But she wanted to sleep here. I figured it'd be okay for me to do some studying while she slept." Kate walked over to Johanna and gently ran her hand over her daughter's head. Alexis smiled and turned to leave the room.

"Alexis." Alexis paused and turned around to look at Kate. "Thank you for watching my daughter." Kate smiled and looked back at Johanna. Alexis looked to Castle and he simply nodded his head.

"It was fine," Alexis smiled. "We had fun together." Alexis nodded her head confirming her stated before turning and heading back to her room to continue studying. Castle looked to Kate. She was stroking Johanna's hair deep in thought. "You want me to move her to one of the spare bedrooms? He whispered in her ear.

Kate turned to look at Castle. She didn't hear him moving but was suddenly aware how close they were.

Her voice getting caught in her throat, Kate glanced at his lips. "I should probably take her home," Kate whispered looking down.

Castle thought he detected a hint of sadness in her voice but let it slide. Instead he used a single finger and tilted her face up. "Kate please? There's someone stalking you and your daughter who might I add knows where you live," Castle stated concern in his voice. "Please stay so I know you are safe," Castle pleaded.

Kate looked into his eyes and saw nothing but genuine concern. There was no hidden agenda behind his plan. Richard Castle sincerely cared for her well being. A small smile spread across her face.

"So you'll stay?" Castle asked hesitantly at the sight of her smile. Kate nodded her head and glanced at Johanna. "Yes a sleepover!" Castle cheered pulling his fist towards him. Kate chuckled at his reaction and moved to pick up Johanna. "Wait, let me," Castle said scooping Johanna up almost in one arm before standing up. Kate followed his action and stood up too.

"Lead the way," Kate whispered. Castle thought for a moment. There were six bedrooms in his apartment. One being his mother's located on the first floor of the apartment. The other five being upstairs. Climbing the stairs Castle carried Johanna down the hallway turning slightly to whisper to Kate.

"Alexis's room and my room are on the left side of the hallway. They're the biggest. We left the other three open for guest bedrooms or a playroom. We haven't quite decided yet," Castle smiled thinking of the toys he had recently bought. He walked down the hallway and turned into a guest bedroom. "Johanna can stay in this room," He whispered placing her down on the bed. Kate walked over and tucked Johanna in. A simple act that she cherished so much. Placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead, Kate turned to Castle who wore a silly grin. He wondered what kind of mother Kate would be. He couldn't wait to see her in action.

"Are you ready for that dinner now?" He asked once they were back in the hallway again. Kate had almost forgotten about eating if her stomach didn't growl at that exact moment.

"I guess so," She smirked following Castle back down the stairs to the kitchen. They ate their meal making some small talk about how their day was regardless of the case they were working. Clearing up Kate knew they couldn't dance around the case forever. Taking the lead, she broke the difficult ice.

"I don't know where to start," She stated simply. "I want to finish this case."

"But," Castle turned to her and encouraged her to continue.

"But I'm worried about Johanna." Castle nodded his head understanding completely. Being a single father he knew how scary it was thinking something horrible might happen at any moment. "She's my whole world."

"I always thought that your job was your everything," Castle cracked trying to lighten the mood. Kate glared at him, a smirk playing onto her face.

"I'm serious. This psycho is stalking my daughter. They know where she goes to school, where she plays, where we live. What would you do if this happened to Alexis?" Kate asked realizing just how dangerous this situation was.

"I'd move her," Castle stated. "I'd find a different school, a different park, and a different home." Castle's eyes widened as he got an idea. Turning to Kate a smile spread quickly across his face. "Why doesn't Johanna stay here? She could stay here hidden from the psycho stalker. It's genius!"

"Hey genius she still needs to go to school. She can't miss days." Kate brought up.

"We could enroll her in Alexis's school." Castle suggested. "It's a private school that requires background check on anyone involved with the school. I put Alexis there because it was the safest school. Plus it's has all the grades in one building so Alexis and Johanna would be together."

Kate listened to Castle practically selling this school. "What's it called? How's the student/teacher ratio? What are the class sizes like?" Kate went into her parenting mode and Castle beamed. He was right, she was a good mother.

"Marlowe School. It's over on 62nd Street. There's about eight or nine students per teacher and the class sizes range between twenty-five to thirty kids per class. The grades of course are all different sizes. Unfortunately I believe the first grade is already at thirty-three kids," Castle stated hoping that wouldn't make Kate change her mind.

Kate just smirked. "That's not a problem at all. Johanna's in the second grade," Kate grinned.

Castle's smile faltered. "But you said Johanna was only six and a half," He stared at her trying to figure this new mystery.

"Yeah but I also said she was the smartest in her class," Kate grinned proudly. "In kindergarten, her teacher realized how smart Johanna was and put in to promote her to the first grade. It should have been a challenge for her but she's still at the top of her class."

"Wow," Castle stated as his mind began to wander. "Which school is she in now?"

Kate blushed a little and bit her bottom lip. "She goes to Calhoun."

"Calhoun?" Castle questioned turning to look fully at Kate. "You send her there?"

Kate nodded her head knowing exactly what Castle was getting at. "I don't care how much I have to pay, I wanted Johanna to have the best education while being safe or so I thought."

Castle nodded his head going back to his thoughts. Calhoun was a private school. There shouldn't have been a reason why someone was able to stalk Johanna while she was at school, unless. "You said Johanna was in second grade at Calhoun. That's the same school Savannah Fuschetti is in. Were they in the same class? Maybe that's how the killer knew about Johanna. He or she was following Cara around and noticed Johanna through Savannah." Castle tried to reason.

"That just might be," Kate nodded her head. At this point anything was possible. "We'll have to check that out tomorrow," Kate said checking her watch. It was almost two in the morning. "I should be going," Kate said standing up.

Castle quickly jumped up. "Don't go. Why don't you stay in one of the spare rooms?" He lead her to the stairs. "The first and second door on your right are empty bedrooms, then it's the room Johanna is in," Castle turned to Kate. "My room is the last door on the left," He smirked. "But of course if you really want to," He pointed to the door behind them, "You could leave. The decision is yours to make." With that being said Castle ascended the stairs heading for his bedroom.

Kate stood at the bottom of the stairs for a moment contemplating her options. Sleeping in the same bed with Castle was dangerous. Sleeping in her apartment was equally as dangerous. Johanna might wake up and search for her and Kate wouldn't be there. Kate bit her bottom lip as she climbed the stairs and treaded down the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I had come across writers block and could not write this story to save my life! Then a night of complete boredom arose and this chapter wrote itself. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Castle woke up in the early morning and glanced around his room. Sunlight filtered through the sheer curtains as memories from last night had filled his conscious mind. Carefully slipping out of the comforter, Richard Castle padded down the hallway towards the kitchen intending to make a lavish breakfast.

Pulling bread, eggs, cinnamon, vanilla, sugar, milk, orange juice, and various toppings out of the refrigerator placing them on the counter. Through all the parties and various cases that kept Richard Castle up late at night, he had to admit he secretly loved this peaceful time before the rest of the world woke up. Turning to place a pan on the stove, Castle came face to face with Johanna.

"Where's my mommy?" She asked blatantly as she climbed onto one of the bar stools. Castle was slightly taken back.

"She's uh," He stumbled. "Upstairs. Still sleeping?" He questioned his own response. Before placing the pan on the stove. "We could go look for her, if you'd like." He offered coming around the counter. Johanna looked at him and then at the floor silently judging the distance determining if she could successfully jump. Castle watched her carefully and saw a flashback to when Alexis was this age. Holding out his hand a playful grin spreading across his face. "Want a hand?"

Johanna gladly took his hand and hopped off of the stool. "Thank you," She smiled and walked to the stairs with Castle following right behind her.

"You're welcome," He grinned following Johanna up the stair equally as curious as to Kate's whereabouts. Walking down the hallway, they stopped outside of the first guest room. Johanna looked up at Castle. "Should we try this one?" He asked her. She simply nodded her head and turned her attention back to the door. Castle twisted the doorknob and slowly opened the door trying to be quiet. Johanna peeked past him into the room.

"It's empty," She said disappointed. Castle nodded his head.

"Yeah," He let out a sigh closing the door again. "She wasn't in your bed when you woke up?" He asked. Johanna shook her head no. "Hm, then she must be in this room," He said pointing to the other guest bedroom door. He walked down the hall slightly until he was standing in front of the door. Johanna watched his every move and followed him to stand in front of the door. Castle slowly opened the door and Johanna peeked inside.

"Well?" He questioned "Is she there?" He already knew she had to be since Kate wasn't in the first room, Johanna's room, or his room.

"There she is!" Johanna whispered pointing to a pile of blankets on the bed. Castle smirked glancing at Kate. From his angle he could see her face still peaceful as she dreamt, her hair fanned around her pillow.

Castle looked down at Johanna. "Why don't we let her sleep for a while," He suggested moving to close the door.

"Wait," Johanna hissed. She tip toed into the room and grabbed Kate's cell phone off of the night table and tip toed back out of the room. Castle closed the door behind her and gave her a questioning glance. "Mommy's phone always wakes her up. This way she'll get to sleep."

"Good thinking," Castle chuckled guiding Johanna back downstairs. "Do you know how to make French Toast?"

Johanna shook her head. "No, I usually just eat cereal. Unless we go out for breakfast, then I get French Toast."

Castle nodded as they walked into the kitchen. "I think I need an assistant chef. Do you know anyone that could help me?" He smirked pulling a barstool around the counter.

"I can be the assistant chef," Johanna said excitedly.

"Here you can sit up here and I'll show you how I make my Super Sunday breakfast."

"Do you always have Super Sunday breakfast?" Johanna asked watching Castle move the ingredients in front of them.

"No only on Sundays," He smirked. "The rest of the week is filled with different kinds of breakfasts. We have Magnificent Mondays, Terrific Tuesdays, Wacky Wednesdays, Tasty Thursdays, Funny Fridays, Silly Saturdays and of course Super Sundays," Castle explained. It was right after Meredith had left that Castle had begun making names for the days of the week. He hoped that by focusing on what they would make for breakfast that it would help Alexis not focus so much that her mom had left.

"That sounds like fun," Johanna said looking into the big bowl that was in front of her. It was still empty. "What goes in here?" She asked looking up at Castle.

Castle picked up the three eggs and handed them to Johanna. "We need to crack the eggs and add the milk, vanilla, and sugar. Do you want to crack them?" He asked holding up the first egg.

"By myself?" She asked looking at the egg.

"Sure! You are the assistant chef," He smiled handing her the egg. Johanna looked at Castle uncertainty crossing her face.

"I don't know how to crack an egg," She confessed.

Castle shrugged. "It's not that hard. Here I'll show you," He said picking an egg up in his own hand.

"First you want to hold it like this," He showed her how to hold the egg. "Then you are going to gently hit it against the edge of the bowl until it gets a little crack in it." Castle tapped the egg cracking the shell slightly on the first try. "After that you use your thumbs to break it open and the middle will fall out into the bowl. Why don't you give it a try," He encouraged as he through the egg shells into the garbage.

"Like this?" Johanna asked as she hit the egg against the bowl cracking it just like Castle did.

"Yeah just like that. Now use your thumbs to pry the shell apart and the middle with drop out," Castle instructed. Johanna did as she was instructed and gasped when exactly that happened.

"I did it!" She cheered looking at Castle with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes you did!" Castle smiled back feeling the same surge of pride as when Alexis crack her first egg. HE quickly wrapped Johanna in a hug. "Great job sweetie."

"Is that what we looked like when I was little?" Alexis asked walking into the kitchen area and leaning on the counter.

Castle looked up and smiled at her. "As a matter of fact, yes we did."

"Look Alexis! I cracked an egg!" Johanna said proudly pointing into the bowl. "You dad cracked the other one but I did that one all by myself!"

Alexis smiled at Johanna before turning to her dad. "Where's Detective Beckett?"

"She still sleeping. We decided to make breakfast before everyone else woke up. In fact we-"

"Oops," Johanna whispered looking into the bowl. Castle's brow furrowed as he looked into the bowl as well. "I'm sorry Mr. Castle," Johanna pleaded quickly.

Castle chuckled to himself as he picked out egg shell chunks. "It's alright. You're still learning how to cook," Castle smiled. "And you can call me Rick, Johanna."

"You're not mad?" Johanna asked curiously.

"Nope, it was an accident. Accidents happen."

"I'll say Martha said walking into the kitchen to make herself a drink.

"Mother you're awake," Castle smiled. "And already getting a drink. Isn't it a bit early for that?"

"It's five o'clock somewhere sonny boy," Martha said tipping her drink to him. "I had a rough night. In fact I'm going back to sleep. See everyone later." She murmured walking back to her bedroom.

"So what are you making Johanna?" Alexis asked focusing her attention back on the little girl.

"French Toast. It's going to be so good," Johanna said already tasting it.

"We just need to add the milk, vanilla, and sugar and then I'll start frying them up," Castle said as he measured the ingredients. "Assistant, can you add these to the bowl?"

Johanna nodded and dumped each ingredient into the bowl watching it mix together. Castle pulled out a fork and began mixing it all together.

"Do you want to hand me pieces of bread?" He asked Johanna.

"Sure," Johanna said opening the bread. "Alexis do you want some?"

"Of course. It wouldn't be Super Sunday without French Toast," Alexis smiled. Johanna smiled back and handed Castle slices of bread while Alexis set the table. One loaf of bread later, Johanna walked the plate of French Toast to the table, Alexis carried the carton of orange juice, and Castle put the frying pan in the sink and wiped down the counter tops.

The girls sat at the table while Castle walked over. Serving breakfast Castle sat down himself and began cutting up his toast as Alexis and Johanna whispered in hush tones. It was clear they were planning something but exactly what was still to be determined. A squeak from a floor board drew everyone's attention to the new person in the room.

"Mommy! You're awake!" Johanna cheered climbed down from her chair and wrapping her arms around Kate's legs. "Do you want some Super Sunday Breakfast?"

"Super Sunday Breakfast?" Kate repeated the question still a little groggy from a night's sleep.

"Yeah, Rick and I made French Toast," Johanna smiled before walking back to her seat.

"Rick?" Kate looked to Castle.

"I told her it was alright," He smiled as he stood and walked over to her. "I'll get you a plate. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh yeah." Kate looked around trying to get her bearings. "Have you seen my phone?" She asked when Castle returned with a plate.

"Johanna took it when we checked on you this morning," Castle pulled it out of his pocket handing it over to her and whispered into Kate's ear. "You were _very_ cute by the way."

Kate looked into his eyes. "How long have you been awake?"

"Oh about an hour maybe an hour and a half," Castle shrugged walking to the kitchen to make them some coffee.

Kate looked at her phone debating whether to turn it off or not. She wasn't on call but she usually kept it on just in case something came up. Going against her inner voice she switched it off and slid it down the counter smiling as it came to a stop against a basket containing fresh bananas. "So what did you two do while I was sleeping?"

Castle shrugged. "We made breakfast. It's Super Sunday today and that means French Toast."

"Don't worry Mommy," Johanna piped up. "I didn't tell Rick anything."

Kate's heart sunk as she felt flush creeping up her neck and resting on her cheeks. Castle couldn't help but poke at the subject.

"Tell me what?" He asked looking between Kate and Johanna trying to determine who would speak first. Johanna looked to her mother silently questioning if she should tell. Kate subtly shook her head no before turning to Castle.

"I'll tell you later," She smiled taking a cup of coffee from him following Castle to the table. Johanna and Alexis were quiet as the adults sat down. One look at Johanna anyone could tell Johanna wanted to say something.

Letting out a sigh, Kate looked at her daughter. "What do you want to say Johanna?""This is like a family," Johanna looked around the table. "You're the Mommy, Rick is the Daddy, and Alexis and me are the kids." Silence fell on the table as everyone glanced at each other.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are always welcomed but if you're going to criticize me do it in a PM or keep it to yourself. Of course the story is going to be slightly OOC but that is simply because I am not an official writer for Castle. I just needed to get that off of my chest.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: A special shout out goes to thecastlefan for urging me to continue writing this story. She woke up the almost dead gerbil/hamster/plot bunny that is this story lol

* * *

Kate closed her eyes trying to steady her heartbeat. She didn't want Johanna to become too attached to Rick and Alexis. It would only become painful in the future when they aren't around. Kate felt light pressure on her knee and her eyes flew open. She quickly looked to Rick.

"It'll be alright," Rick whispered just loud enough for her to hear. Johanna looked to Alexis for some help.

"It's just pretend. Right Johanna?" Alexis offered her a lifeline.

"Yeah pretend," Johanna nodded. The girls resumed their whispers making plans as Rick and Kate ate in silence. "Mommy can I stay with Alexis again today?" Johanna hopefully asked.

Kate looked at the two girls and smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, as long as it's ok with-with Rick."

Rick smiled inwardly when she said his name. Usually she just called him Castle. "It's fine with me."

"Yes," Johanna cheered and turned back to Alexis making more plans while they finished their breakfast. After breakfast Alexis and Johanna were in the playroom talking to each other while they went through the toys looking for something to play with.

"Alexis do you have a mommy?" Johanna asked picking up a doll.

Alexis laughed to herself thinking of her mother. "Yes but she doesn't live by us. She lives out in California."

"Do you get to see her?" Johanna asked looking through the doll clothes for a new outfit.

Alexis shrugged picking up another doll. "Sometimes she just comes when she wants someone to go shopping with her. I don't think that she really wanted to be a mom. Once she stopped by just to take me to out to lunch, in Paris."

Johanna stopped searching and looked to Alexis. "Paris, France?"

"Yeah," Alexis nodded her head.

"That doesn't sound so bad though," Johanna shrugged. "At least she wants to spend time with you." Johanna pulling a small shirt out for her doll.

"Yeah," Alexis looked at the doll in her own hands. "Not so bad," She whispered to herself.

"Johanna, you don't know your dad do you?" Alexis asked gently.

Johanna finished dressing her doll and stared at it. "No. My mommy doesn't talk about him. I used two birthday and Christmas wishes hoping that I would get a Daddy."

Alexis felt her heartache for the little girl next to her. "I could always share my dad with you. Then you could use your birthday and Christmas wishes on something else."

Johanna looked up at Alexis. "You'd really share your daddy with me?" Alexis nodded a smile forming on her face. "I could share my mommy with you. She's a good mommy. If we share our mommy and daddy then we're like a family."

"I know but we probably should have asked them if we could share before," Alexis mused safely.

"Probably," Johanna nodded picking up a doll.

***********

"It's ok Kate," Rick said sitting down next to her on the couch.

"No it's not. Johanna's getting too attached to you and Alexis," Kate sighed leaning back on the couch.

"And that's a bad thing?" Rick asked leaning back and slipping an arm around her shoulders. "Johanna's is a good kid. You're doing a wonderful job raising her."

Kate smiled. "Thanks but I'm not even sure how I managed that. I feel like I'm barely there for her. Sometimes I think that I should have told Will about her so she could have a father figure in her life."

Rick nodded his head. "Do you want him in her life?"

Kate looked to him with a pained expression on her face. "Is it selfish of me to say no? I mean I wish I could give her a father figure but Will just isn't one."

"I completely agree. Meredith is the same way. That's why I have Alexis," Rick smiled.

"Does she ever miss her mom?"

"I'd like to think sometimes she does. I used to want to get remarried for the sake of giving her a mother figure. After Gina, I quickly realized that plan wasn't going to work," Rick sighed.

"That's when I asked my mother to move in with us. She gave Alexis the feminine guidance she needed but I never stopped wondering what it would be like if I could give her a real mother figure."

Kate smiled. Rick really cared for his family and that warmed her heart even more. "I've thought about asking my dad to move in with us but ever since my mom died he doesn't like the city. He moved out to the suburbs a few years ago. We could always move in with him but I can't just give up my job like that." Kate looked to where the girls giggles floated down the stairs. "They are really having fun up there."

Suddenly Rick got an idea. Removing his arm from around her shoulders, he got up from the couch. He walked over to a kitchen cabinet and selected a small package.

"Rick what are you doing?" Rick remained silent as he disposed of the wrapper before sitting on the coffee table in front of Kate. Taking a deep breath he began.

"Kate I know that this isn't going to be set in stone but I want to make you a promise," Rick pulled out the candy ring pop he a just gotten from the kitchen and slipped it on her pinky finger. "I promise you that no matter what happens I will always be there for you and Johanna. And if you would accept my offer, I'd be glad to be the occasional father figure she needs."

"Rick are you serious?" Kate asked stunned at his offer. "That's a lot to promise."

:As serious as a heart attack." Rick smiled a genuine grin. Kate looked down at the watermelon pop and couldn't hide the grin on her own face. Leaning forward Kate wrapped her arms around Rick.

"Thank you," she whispered as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. Resting head upon hers, Rick enjoyed the moment. After a few minutes of sitting in quiet bliss Kate pulled out the letter to being analyzing it.

"There has to be some kind of clue on this thing. I don't see anything ," Kate said frustrated sliding the paper onto the table when nothing obvious jumped out at her. There were no spelling errors, no ink spots on the edges of the page to denote a faulty printer, nothing.

"There has to be something," Rick encouraged. "Let's bring it into my office," He said picking the letter up in one hand as he stood and held out his other for Kate. Gladly she took his hand as she stood up.

Once in his office, Rick scanned the letter and displayed it on his fake murder board where he often outlined his stories thus increasing the size by two fold.

"Rick do you see that?" Kate asked pointing to the center of the letter.

"It looks like a water mark." Rick commented holding the letter up to the sunlight. "You can't see it on the paper though."

"It's a bunch of letters. Oh wait, it's a picture of a lighthouse with LH on either side with INC across the bottom. LH Inc, is you're computer on?"

"Yeah help yourself," Rick said as he continued to study the letter.

Kate walked over to his desk and gently shook the mouse. She smiled to herself when she saw the latest Nikki Heat chapter on the screen. Bringing up the internet, she quickly did a search on LH Inc.

"Hey I've got something," Kate said and Rick came over to stand beside her. "LH Inc otherwise known as Lighthouse Incorporated. Owned and operated by a Mr. Adam Reynolds. I also got an address. We need to run his background up at the precinct." Kate stood up and began walking to the door.

Rick nodded his head following her. "Alexis and Johanna will stay here until we are sure it's safe."

Kate froze and spun to look at him. "No I can't impose on her again. I'll call one of my babysitters maybe they are free."

"Non sense. Hey Alexis," Rick called up the stairs. In less than a minute Alexis and Johanna appeared at the top of the stairs. "Could you and Johanna stay here in the apartment for a few hours?"

hey

"Yeah sure. Is everything ok?" Alexis asked coming down a few steps.

"Kate and I may have found a break in the case," Rick said with a smile as he selected his and Kate's coats. "Just promise you won't leave."

"Thank you Alexis," Kate smiled and looked towards Johanna. "Rick and I will be back as soon as we can." With that Kate and Rick left the apartment heading towards the precinct. Johanna looked at Alexis.

"They called each other by their first names. They didn't do that in front of us before. That's a good sign right?"

"I think so," Alexis said looking at the front door that recently shut. "C'mon let's go back to playing."


	9. Chapter 9

Together Kate and Rick stroll in to the precinct and head straight for her desk. The weekend crew watches them closely wondering why they would show up on a Sunday without a case to work on. Rick made his way to the break room making them both espressos. It was going to be a long day. Kate went to her computer and began running a profile on Lighthouse Incorporated.

"Have you found anything yet?" Rick asked placing a cup down in front of her and taking his usual seat on the side of her desk.

"Thanks," Kate took the cup and smiled as she stole a sip. "Actually I did. Come have a look," She said. Rick placed his cup down and dragged his chair around the corner of her desk stopping just next to hers.

"What am I looking at?" Rick asked as he braced himself against the desk with one arm and held onto Kate's chair with the other.

Kate pointed at the screen. "Lighthouse Incorporated's background. LH Inc specializes in cellular products; accessories, designs, things like that. It says here that the company was started almost thirty years ago by Joseph Dunn but a few years back he retired and handed the company over to Adam Reynolds. Adam has been running the company for the past seven years."

"Alright," Rick nodded. "What do we know about him?"

"Not much. I'm running his personal background now but it will take a little bit of time," Kate sighed turning to look at him. She was surprised at how close they were and how it didn't bother her.

Rick looked into her eyes. "Do you want to include anybody from the team in this?" Kate bit her lip indecisively. "More men might make this end faster."

"You're probably right," Kate sighed. "I'll call them in and brief them. Could you get the address of the building?" Kate asked moving to get her phone from her coat pocket dialing the two numbers she knew by heart.

"Sure," Rick said as he began searching the page for the address. "Got it. The corner of 5th and 40th."

Kate hung up her phone. "Alright, Ryan and Esposito are coming in. I gave them a brief on the case. They're going to familiarize themselves more once they get in and they'll manage anything we need done from the precinct. Let's go."

Kate started walking towards the door as Rick grabbed his coat and followed behind her. It only took a few minutes to reach the headquarters of LH Inc. Walking in the front door, they made their way to Adam Reynolds' office. Walking past an empty desk, Kate knocked on the door and waited patiently for him to acknowledge their presence. Adam Reynolds looked up from the papers he was working on.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a guarded tone.

"Detective Kate Beckett NYPD. I was wondering if we could ask you some question regarding your company," Kate stated already in detective mode.

"Detective?" Adam repeated surprised. Kate glanced at Rick and then back at Adam.

"Yes, may we talk or should I get a warrant?"

"Ah no by all means," Adam gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk. "Please come in." Kate and Rick walked in and each took a seat.

"Mr. Reynolds does your company use watermarks on the letters they print?" Kate asked as she pulled out a small notebook.

"No only the official letters get a watermark and only two computers are equip to transfer a watermark onto the paper."

"Which computers would that be?" Rick asked.

"Mine and Simone Mayfair, my secretary."

"You're secretary?" Rick asked.

"Yes, she's been working with me over the last year or so. I had begun expanding the company and needed someone to manage my schedule. You wouldn't believe how many appointments I was late too or missed entirely," Adam let out a nervous chuckle. "I had her computer set up to print the watermark for the times that I could print a letter myself. This way she could type it and print it out without me having to be here."

"May we speak with her as well? Where can we find her?" Kate asked.

"I'm terribly sorry but she hasn't shown up for the second day in a row. I'm not sure where she is," Adam said slightly confused. "Without her I'm afraid I'm a bit jumbled with my schedule."

Just then an alarm went off. "Oh that's my palm pilot. It was one of Simone's ideas to help me know my schedule. Unfortunately I have no idea how to use the thing."

Looking down at the annoying electronic, Adam let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry but I have a meeting with some of the executives of my team. If you'll excuse me." Adam started walking towards the door.

"Mr. Reynolds before you go," Kate began. "May we look around your office and Simone 's area?"

Adam stood in his spot contemplating his decision. "Anything to help New York's finest detective," He smiled leaving the room.

"Well that was creepy," Rick blurted out.

"Yeah CEOs usually are. Let's start with his office and then we'll look at Simone's desk before we leave. I'll phone Esposito and tell him to run Simone through the system as well."

Together Rick and Kate canvassed the office coming up with normal files and paperwork. There wasn't anything abnormal in Adam Reynolds' office. Moving to Simone's desk, Kate began pulling out drawers and looking through them when her phone began ringing.

"Beckett," Kate said as her greeting. She gestured to Rick to finish searching through Simone's desk. "What have you got for me?"

"Simone Raina Mayfair, born April 26, 1978 in New York. Graduated high school in the top ten of her class out of 700 students. Member of 4H club and a regular volunteer member. She's employed by Lighthouse Incorporated and getting her master's degree in education. Last year she was a student teacher at Calhoun," Esposito told her.

"Calhoun?" Kate asked looking over at Rick as he froze his movements. "Can you find out which class she student taught for?"

"Don't bother. I found it," Rick announced hold up a class picture he found in the desk. Kate walked over to him with Esposito still on the phone. In the picture was Johanna and Savannah Fuschetti.

"Esposito I need an address for Simone Mayfair and a warrant."

"On it boss," Esposito said giving her the address and getting her the warrant. "I'll meet you there with the paper."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews guys. It makes me want to update sooner =)**

* * *

Kate and Rick drove across town to Simone's apartment. They arrived before Esposito and were forced to wait.

"C'mon she could be getting away," Rick whined.

"We have to wait for Esposito," Kate instructed. "Without a warrant we'd compromise our whole case." Esposito arrived with the warrant a few minutes later.

"Where are we with Adam's background?"

"We're running aliases now. It seems that Adam Reynolds was born seven years ago." The three ran up to Simone's apartment.

"Simone Mayfair!" Kate declared knocking on the door. "NYPD open up." No answer. Kate moved to position herself in front of the door.

"Can I kick it down?" Rick asked excitedly. Letting out a sigh, Kate stepped aside and gave him a chance. Rick took position in front of the door and prepared to kick. Throwing his foot towards the door, he was surprised when it didn't kick in.

"Now can I?" Kate asked moving him over and kicking the door down in one swift motion.

"How do you do that?" Rick whispered following her into the apartment. Walking through the apartment they find pictures of Simone with friends and family but it is empty. The bedroom door was shut tightly with a towel blocking the bottom of the door. Confused Kate pulled the towel away and opened the door.

Inside the room was Simone tied to the edges of her bed in a pool of dried blood. Around her neck was a note. Walking close Kate was able to read it.

_Very good detective but she was just a decoy. Though without her I wouldn't have found your daughter._

Kate looked to Rick horrified. Leaving Esposito at the new crime scene and rushing out of the apartment, Kate dialed the precinct.

"Ryan what have you found out?" Kate asked as she drove frantically to Rick's apartment.

"Just that he changed his name to Adam Reynolds seven years ago.."

"Ok keep running his background."

"On it boss."

**************

Racing up to the apartment, Kate bursts through the door heading straight for the playroom upstairs.

"They're not up here," Kate yelled as she came down the stairs.

"The office," Rick said walking over to the door and looking inside finding it empty. Martha strolled out of her room when she heard the commotion.

"Richard darling what is with all of the noise. Oh hello Detective Beckett," Martha greeted with a martini in hand.

"Martha where's Johanna?" Kate asked rushing into the room.

"Oh Alexis said something about a man coming by here to pick her up saying that he was her father. They left about a hour ago." Martha explained simply without looking up from making her martini.

"WHAT?!" Kate yelled her heart jumping into her throat. Rick had a look of fear etched into his features.

"Mother, where's Alexis now?" He asked his hand slipping into Kate's and gently squeezing it.

Martha took another sip of her martini. "Mhm, she went with them. I don't know why really. I told her Johanna would be fine but she insisted."

"Do you know where they went? What his name is?" Kate asked panicking at the time they've already lost.

"His name was some cooking product. Maverick no that wasn't it. It was a foil thing. Reynolds! That was it. Adam Reynolds," Martha shrugged. "He didn't say where but Alexis took her phone with her. I don't know why you are making a big deal about this."

"Mother, Johanna's father doesn't know she exists," Rick stated grabbing his coat and Kate's. "The man who took our girls is a suspect in our murder case.

"Oh my," Martha whispered watching them leave. They made their way to the elevator and Kate still hadn't said anything yet.

"It'll be alright. We'll get them back," Rick encouraged. Kate looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"How can you be sure?" Rick wrapped her in his arms and held her against his chest. Kate couldn't hold back any longer as the tears silently escaped.

"Alexis is with her. I'm confident that she will look after Johanna."

Kate tilted her head up to look in his eyes. "I know my daughter Rick. She wants to have a father more then anything right now. If Adam said he was Johanna's dad, why would Alexis go too?"

Rick shrugged. "Maybe they talked about it. Maybe Johanna told Alexis how she doesn't know who her father is." He smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you ready to get this bastard?"

Kate nodded her head and pulled out her phone dialing Ryan's familiar number. "Ryan things have changed. I need you to put an APB out of Adam Reynolds. We're looking at child abduction on top of the three homicides."

"Alright boss. Want me to run his alias too? Reynolds' background finally came through.""Yeah, what's his alias?"

"Malcolm Renoir. That's the name he had before he changed it."

"Malcolm Renoir the FBI agent?"

"Ex-agent. Renoir was officially terminated a little over seven years ago when he was caught using government programs for non work related cases."

"Like what?" Kate asked as the elevator doors slid open.

"Seems Renoir was stalking the women he was involved with on top of a few that he wasn't romantically involved with. When the FBI went to terminate him, Renoir got violent so they added anger problems to the reason of his termination. He changed his name after a few months in therapy. Something must have set him off to make him regress again."

"Ok," Kate sighed getting in the car with Rick. "Can you trace Alexis Castle's cell phone? Get a location on it and run it against the addresses list in Reynolds' file."

"On it boss." Kate hung up the phone.

"Now what?" Rick asked.

"We have to go to the precinct and wait," Kate said frustrated with herself and gripping the wheel tightly. "Do you think Alexis will call you?"

"As soon as they are in a definite location she will," Rick rubbed her leg gently. "She's been my sound board many times when I have written hostage situations. She knows exactly what to do."

Kate nodded her head. They arrived at the precinct and made their way to her desk. "Ryan what address have you got?"

Ryan looked up from his desk and handed a piece of paper to Kate. "There are two address besides the office you checked out earlier. One is on the upper west and the other is downtown."

"Ok, I need you to set up a trace on Rick's phone. Alexis is going to be calling and we need to know where exactly she is calling from."

"Alright," Ryan nodded. "Can I see your phone?" He held his hand out towards Rick. Handing over his phone Rick sat down next to Kate's desk. With the tap set up all they could do was wait. A few minutes later Rick's phone began to ring. The caller id read Alexis. Kate gave him a signal to wait while Ryan got ready to trace the call. On her signal, Rick answered the call.

"Hello?" He greeted cautiously. There was nothing but silence on the other end. "Hello?" He tried again.

**********

Alexis sat on a couch next to Johanna. They silently watched Adam Reynolds pace around the room mumbling to himself. Occasionally he paused to look out the window silently checking for anybody who might have followed.

It was during these moments that Alexis was timing his actions. Twenty seconds to pace the room. Fifteen seconds to look out the window. She would have to time her own actions perfectly so she won't be noticed. She knew it would take less than ten seconds to get her cell phone out of her pocket. Dialing would take another few seconds even with speed dial.

On the first chance she got, Alexis closed the small gap in between her and Johanna. The second time Reynolds looked out the window, Alexis pulled her phone out of her pockets and slipped it between them out of his sight. With his back turned during a return pace, Alexis speed dialed her father's number. Alexis watched Reynolds as he walked to the window and looked outside. Alexis slipped her hand back to her phone and pressed the four extra keys she knew her father would know. Bringing her hand back up, she wrapped her arm around Johanna and hugged her close.

**********

"Anything?" Kate mouthed to Rick. Rick shook his head then his eyes widened with surprise. Turning to Ryan, he covered the mouthpiece of the phone.

"You got the address?" He asked in a hurry.

Ryan held up a finger and then nodded. "Why?"

Rick put down the phone. "They are in danger."

"You got in touch with them?" Kate asked hopefully.

"No but Alexis used our safe code," Rick explained. "If she is ever in danger but can not speak she's to call and wait a few seconds until I pick up and then press the four keys to spell out _help."_

_Kate spun to Ryan. "What's the address?"_

"_One second, the computer's narrowing it down. It's coming from," Ryan paused. "It's coming from…."_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow I was originally going to wait a few days to post the final chapter but after seeing everyone's reviews I decided to update sooner. **

Kate and Rick waited patiently for Ryan to tell them the address.

"The Upper West side. An apartment that is being rented to Malcolm Renoir. Address is 78th between 2nd and 3rd street."

"Ok Ryan I want a unit down there for back up. Rick and I are going to get our girls," Kate instructed. Ryan held back his smirk and watched them leave. Rick however wasn't having as much luck as he followed Kate to the elevator.

"What's so funny about this?" Kate snapped once they were alone in the elevator.

Rick wrapped his arms around her waist from behind pulling her close to him. "Our girls," He whispered near her ear. She could feel him smiling.

"You said the same thing to your mom this morning," Kate leaned back in his embrace.

"I know. I just liked hearing you say it," Rick said. "It really makes us sound like a family." The elevator reached the ground floor and the doors slid open. Relentlessly they separated. "What did you ever do with the ring pop?"

"Well I almost ate it around lunch time but decided to save it," Kate blushed. "I put it in an evidence bag and stored it in my desk."

************

"Are you really my daddy?" Johanna asked as Reynolds paced past them again. Adam Reynolds paused his actions and turned to her kneeling just in front of Johanna.

"I should be," He mumbled to himself and smiled mischievously. "Your mommy never told you about me?"

"No," Johanna shook her head. "So are you my daddy?"

"We'll just have to wait and ask you mommy. Won't we?" He asked looking at Alexis. Her heart sank when she thought he knew what she had done. "How long until they get here?" He asked studying Alexis.

"I-I'm not sure. Do you think someone called the police?" Alexis stuttered. Reynolds stood and began his pacing again.

"Oh I have someone in mind," Reynolds said as he circled back to a desk. "Still it would be a shame if we weren't prepared. Kate Beckett will be arriving with Richard Castle. I met them earlier. They were awfully concerned."

"About what?" Johanna asked with childish innocence.

Reynolds pulled a gun from the desk and slipped it in his waist band. Then he dragged a chair to rest across from Alexis and Johanna. Alexis watched Reynolds intently and hugged Johanna closer to her when she saw the gun. Walking over to the girls, Reynolds smiled towards Johanna. "It seems that there's a bad man going around killing women."

Johanna shrugged as her borrow furrowed. "But my mommy always investigates murders. Why would she be concerned with this suspect?"

"Well this man is killing women that look a certain way. Your mommy is probably just worried that this man will try and take you. Isn't that right detective?" Reynolds asked never breaking his gaze from Johanna's eyes.

Johanna and Alexis both looked towards the door to see Kate Beckett standing in the doorway with her bullet proof vest on and her gun drawn. With hatred in her eyes she took a few steps closer to Reynolds.

"I would put the gun away detective," Reynolds warned still looking at Johanna. He quickly pulled the gun out and pointed it at Johanna. "It'd be a shame for something terrible to happen."

Johanna looked at the gun now pointed to her and sunk into Alexis's embrace. "You wouldn't shoot me. Right daddy?"

Kate's face fell with horror. "What did you tell her?"

Reynolds finally broke his gaze from Johanna and looked at Kate all while leaving the gun in the same position. "I told her what should be the truth. Don't you remember me Katie?" Reynolds asked with mock horror. "I'd really put the gun away Katie." Reynolds said taking the safety off of the gun.

Kate slowly put her gun back into her holster.. "Alright, alright." She held her hands in the air as soon as her gun was away. "Just please don't hurt them." Kate pleaded.

"Now Katie, I wouldn't hurt them. I thought you knew me better than that. Don't you remember me?" Reynolds asked playing innocent.

"I'm not sure," Kate swallowed hard. "Could you refresh my memory?"

"Tsk, tsk Katie," Reynolds shook his head. "Have a seat." He gestured with his free hand towards the empty chair. Kate walked over and slowly sat down. Reynolds standing in the same spot reached out just in front of her. "Your weapon detective."

Kate held back from giving her weapon. Once she was disarmed she was helpless. "Come on Katie. You want to hear the story now don't you?"

Kate bit her lip and undid her holster handing over her gun. "Wonderful! Now where do we begin? Well you might not remember me now Katie because when we first met I was still Malcolm Renoir."

Kate nodded her head. "You worked with Will Sorenson in the FBI."

"You do remember. Such a good girl," Reynolds praised. Alexis's face constricted with confusion. There was something wrong with this man. "I'm not with the FBI anymore."

"What happened?" Johanna asked.

Reynolds looked back at Johanna. "Well sweetie they fired me."

"Why?" Johanna asked again.

Reynolds smiled. "Because I broke their rules. I used their computers and programs for things unrelated to a case in the eyes of the FBI."

Johanna thought for a moment tilting her head to the side. "What did you use them for? Did you play games on them?"

Reynolds chuckled to himself. "No, no sweetie. I used the computers to follow a beautiful girl I knew." Reynolds turned his attention back to Kate. "She was dating my partner but I could see their true relationship. I knew it was going to end soon enough. And I wanted to be ready. I tried talking to her but she just brushed me off. Never giving me, never giving us a chance."

"Then what happened?"

"Then the FBI fired me," Reynolds said never breaking his eye contact with Kate. "I tried to get another job somewhere else but no one would hire me. So I changed my name. I became Adam Reynolds and got a job at a little company. After a few years of working there, I became friendly with the director of the company. When he wanted to retire he handed the company over to me. I took it with pride but soon I needed help. So I hired a secretary. She was young and studying to be a teacher and she had this picture of a class."

"What kind of class?"

"A first grade class. It was from when she was a student teacher at Calhoun."

"I used to go to Calhoun," Johanna said cheerfully.

"I know," Reynolds turned to look at her. "That's how I found you. I was very surprised at how much you look like you mommy. My secretary told me all about you and your mommy. She was so sweet. But she never told me who your daddy was. In fact she didn't even mention your father. So that had me wondering, who could he be?"

"Who's the father Kate?" Reynolds asked. Tears fell silently down Kate cheeks as a look of uncertainty crossed her face.

"I'm not going to tell you," Kate spat out between.

"I said, who's the father!" He yelled. "You better tell me or," Reynolds positioned the gun closer to Johanna. Alexis hugged Johanna as close to her as possible trying to shield the small girl from the gun. Kate felt new tears falling. How could this of happened?"Alright, I'll tell you!" She screamed. "Just don't hurt them!" Reynolds smirked a dirty grin.

"Go ahead," He encouraged.

"Her father is-her father is," Kate started to say in between sobs. "He father is-"

"Me," Rick announced standing in the doorway. Kate's gaze snapped up to Rick's. She had told him to wait for the backup unit. Could it be that the backup unit arrived this quickly.

"Excuse me?" Reynolds questioned looking up to Rick.

"You heard me Reynolds."

"Katie you really want me to believe that Johanna is his?" Reynolds asked looking at her.

Kate figured there was nothing wrong with playing along. Maybe she could use it to her advantage. "Rick honey, this isn't like when we were in _Harrison _and saw that play. This is real," Kate emphasized hoping that Rick would catch her warning that Reynolds' safety was indeed off unlike Harrison Tisdale's.

Rick was silent for a moment considering his options. "Yeah sweetie but that play had us _wired _for hours after remember? I couldn't wait until we got _back up_ to New York so I could write. I was practically dancing when we were _outside the apartment._"

"Oh I remember being _wired_," Kate said quietly.

"Alright enough of this mushy crap!" Reynolds interrupted. "You love her?" He asked Rick nodding his head towards Kate.

Rick looked between the two not sure where Reynolds was going now. Looking in Kate eyes he answered. "Yes, yes I do."

Reynolds's turned towards Kate. "And do you love him?" He gestured to Rick.

Kate still looking at Rick nodded her head before looking at Reynolds. "I do."

Reynolds shrugged. "Then the solution seems simple." He moved the gun from Johanna to Rick and pulled the trigger. The shot rang out hitting Rick square in the chest as Alexis instinctively covered Johanna's ears when they screamed. Reynolds prepared for another shot as Rick staggered back before falling.

Kate jumped from her chair and tackled Reynolds to the floor. The backup unit burst through the door assisting Kate in take Reynolds into custody. Once he was escorted from the room Johanna and Alexis ran to Kate who was kneeling beside Rick.

"Rick are you ok?" Kate asked stroking his hair out back. Alexis fell to the other side of Rick and Johanna sat next her mother. Kate wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders and hugged her close.

"He's not bleeding." Johanna pointed to his chest.

Kate looked at his chest noting Johanna's comment and moved her arm from around Johanna. Quickly Kate unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it out of the way. A breath of relief escaped from her when she saw the _writer_ vest securely on his chest. Running her hands over the vest Kate couldn't help but smile. She was so relieved that he hadn't listened to her and kept that silly vest.

"Feel free to strip search me later detective," Rick managed to get out. Kate looked up into his eyes as he stared at here.

"Rick you're ok?"

"As ok as I've ever been," he smiled placing a hand on her back. Kate leaned down and took his lips in a fiery kiss. Alexis and Johanna both covered their eyes.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Kate scolded helping him up. "I don't think I could handle losing you like that."

Rick smiled and wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulders. "I promise not to get shot on purpose again." Kate shook her head and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Now where are our daughters? They're not still hiding are they?" Alexis and Johanna bother looked at their parents and then back at each other.

"Our daughters?" Alexis questioned.

"Yeah, Kate and I decided that she could be your mother figure when you need or want one and I could do the same for Johanna," Rick explained. "Except that I'd be a father not a mother."

"You mean it mommy?" Johanna asked excitedly. "Rick could really be my pretend daddy?"

Kate nodded her head as she hugged Rick a little closer. Johanna squealed in delight and ran to hug Rick. Alexis stood up and walked over to Kate.

"Are you ok with all of this Alexis?"

"Yes," she nodded before wrapping Kate in her own hug.

"Let's go home," Rick announced. "I'm tired." The girls all laughed at him as they left Malcolm's apartment.

******************

"The girls are finally in bed," Kate said collapsing on the couch next to Rick and resting her head on his shoulder.

"It was quiet a week wasn't it?"

"Oh don't remind me," Kate moaned closing her eyes.

"It wasn't all bad, now was it?" Rick asked shifting slightly so he could see her face.

Kate's eyes popped open. "Where in all of this do you see something good?" Kate asked with a little more venom in her voice than she meant to have.

"In Alexis. In Johanna. But mostly in you," He nudged her gently. Without Renoir or Reynolds or whatever you want to call him, we wouldn't have found out we love each other so soon."

"You didn't really mean that back there did you?" Kate asked turning to look at him.

"Of course I did," Rick said taking her hands in his. "I love your daughter. I love how you love my daughter. I love how you are concerned for everyone you care about. But most of all, I love you Kate Beckett."

"What?"

"I love you," Rick smiled gently kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too," Kate returned his smile.

"Could you say that again?" Rick teased as Kate rolled her eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered as he gently kissed her again.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: This story was so much fun to write and depending on the reviews, I might make a sequel. A very special thank you goes out to thecastlefan for basically kicking me in the butt to finish writing this story and for those few who have reviewed some chapters**** as well as everyone else who has just read my story!**

* * *


	12. Reader's Opinion

Ok guys before I start writing the sequel, I need your help. I'm not sure which direction to take the sequel. I already know a few of you want to see Kate and Rick get married. Do you think the next story should be fluffy or dramatic? Let me know what you all think. I have a few ideas in mind right now. Oh and if there is anything you definitely want to see or not to see happen, voice your opinion! =)


End file.
